Kale Mills Vs horror movie monsters
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: HORROR MOVIE CROSSOVER WITH REDEMPTION:: the goverenment is tiered of all the demons, mosters and phycho's killing everyone so they hire Kale Mills to hunt down and kill all the evil movie bad guys that that roam the earth.
1. Hellraiser

**Kale Mills Vs. Horror Fest**

**--Hellraiser--**

**By**

**Kurt Baros aka the Falcon**

Authors notes: Ok people for all those who are wondering who Kale Mills is, he a freelance government assassin.this will be in a long line other Kale Mills stories and yes im am shamlessly tring to promote him. Also the Hellraiser cast my seem OOC but hey if you had a gun totting psycho after your ass even if you were a demon you would probley run to so on with the story.

**Chapter 1 –Hellraiser-**

A man wearing an expensive suit sitting in a large leather wrapped chair picks up the phone and dials a number. The phone rings a few times before it is picked up.

"Is the operation in play?"

"Yes its is...I'm just in the middle of making some last minute checks before I go green light."

"good…good…remember if you fail or don't report in, in at least six hour we will proceed with plan B and bomb your location is that clear."

"Give me ten hours at least"

"Eight"

"Fine after this job is you can deposit the money in the usual place"

"Ok...good luck…and good speed"

The man on the other end hangs up the phone while the man in the leather chair places the phone down on its receiver.

Signs, "I wise you the best of luck."

A man slips a suit of combat armor over his body and then puts a helmet on his head. Then he goes to the next room, grabs a jackhammer off the pegged wall, and then grabs two Springfield X-D Tactical's. The man grabs the ammo belts both weapons and then grabs a huge boa knife and sticks it in his boot. He walks out the door and to a bank of elevators. He presses the down button and waits for the elevator to arrive. The elevator arrives and the doors open up. He steps in and presses the button marked B-10, the doors close and the elevator descends. It stops and the doors open, as soon as they do the man walks over a key pad and holster a jackhammer shotgun on to his left shoulder. He presses a seven-digit code on the key and then he sides a key card down the access side panel.

"Kale Mills beta five seven"

"Code accepted… you may enter."

The door sides open with a hiss and the man walks in. he looks around the circler room and inspects the panel and other things in the room to make sure that they won't be able to get out. The door closes behind him with a clank and a hiss.

"Lock down protocol Romeo one tango…level A-1…initiate program now."

A mechanical voice comes over the inter-com.

"Level A-1 security protocol lock down activated…gun turrets coming on line…sections A, D, C, and G locked down…lock down is now complete."

The man then walks up to a low small table in the middle of the room that has a cloth covering something on it. Before he sits down the man removes the helmet and cracks his neck from side to side, as the view rotates around him. While the view rotates around him the runs his hand through his sandy blond hair. Right as the view centers on his face he open his eyes showing cold blue eyes. He then slips back on his helmet and puts the straps back together.

"This is no time to stale yourself…so I might as well get this over with."

With that Kale un-slings, the jackhammer from his shoulder and does a quick re-check of the jackhammer also the two Springfield X-D Tactical loaded with 13 .45ACP HV rounds. He holsters the two pistols and sits down in front of the table placing the jackhammer across his lap. Kale removes the cover on the table reveling the infamous the gold and black inlayed Lamont Configuration puzzle box. Kale fiddle's around with it for about 20mins before the box starts to make several clicking sound and starts to change back to its original square puzzle box shape that it was. The lights in the room flicker on and off and the large crack form on the wall. The wall splits open wider and eerie blue light can be seen beyond the cracks in the wall. Kale calmly stands up with the jackhammer in his right hand. As he does this large hooks shoot out from the shadows trying to imbed them-selves into flesh only to bounce off kale's body armor. Right then pinhead walks out of the shadows followed by the rest of his crew who step up from behind him.

"Damn ya'll are fu'ugly."

Pinhead who is unfazed by what this human had said speaks up.

"You will experience such exquisite pain and suffering…"

Pinhead continues his rant while kale yawns not paying the least bit of attention as he calmly flicks off the safety from the jackhammer. While pinhead continues his rant, kale cuts him off short.

"Shut up you sato-mastacise, leather wearing, butt-pirating fairy."

With that, Kale raises the jackhammer up at pinhead, aiming it at pinheads face which was only four feet away.

"Feel this you sick fuck."

Pinheads eyes widen for a spit second before the human pulls the trigger, firing three quick blasts from the weapon blowing most of pinheads face apart. Pinhead last thought before his head explodes.

'How could a human kill me…me a demon…the lord of pain…the harbinger of suffering…"

Pinheads body stands on it own for about three or four seconds before it wavers and the knees buckle. The body hits the floor with a thud. Black blood flows freely from the headless corpse.

"Damn that was annoying " –quote from duke nukem 3-D-

The other Cenobites that came with pinhead blink staring at the inert body of there master and then back to the heavy armored human holding the shotgun. They look back to pinheads body and then back to the human trying to comprehend how he could have killed him. Then a cock of the weapon brings them back to reality as they stare wide-eyed at the armored human. They involuntarily step back as the human steps closer to them raising the jackhammer to his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Now it's your time to die you Cenobite bitches."

The Cenobite known as butterball decides to grow a pair of balls right then and there and he steps forward holding a butchers cleaver in his right hand. As he steps forward raising the butcher cleaver, his tiny demon brain doesn't comprehend that his cleaver is no match for the humans jackhammer. With a smile on his, face kale raises the jackhammer as butterball step closer, he de-presses the trigger blasting the Cenobite with a quick three round burst into butterball's chest. Butterball stumbles backwards from the shear force of the blast and falls on his back. Kale cocks the jackhammer again switching to single fire mode. He walk up to butterball's quivering body and aim down ward right into the Cenobites face.

"Damn you are one stupid son of a bitch"

Kale de-presses the trigger at point blank range blowing his face apart. Kale turn around to now scared shit-less demons and cocks the jackhammer again.

"Ok…now which one of you brain dead retarded demon fucks want to die…"

Before he could finish a very large skin-less hellhound jumps from the shadows right on top of kale, pinning him to the ground. When the hellhound hit him, it knocked the jackhammer from his hands making it fly across the room. The hellhound opens it huge mouth the tear off kales head, but before it could, kale grabs its neck and with inhuman strength, he holds it back.

"Get off me you butt-ugly bastard"

The other Cenobites steps forward to help kill this human but before they could the human uses his free hand to upholster a gun from his side and places it to the right side on the hell hounds head.

"Fuck you and die you fucking ugly bastard."

Kale pulls the trigger blowing the hellhounds brain out with a high velocity round. The hell hounds brain matter and gore spatters all over the other Cenobites who flinch at this and stop in there tracks. As they watch the human push of the now dead body of there beloved pet off oh him, they back up deeper into the shadows hoping that the human wouldn't see them. They try to slip back into the hole in the wall that leads back to there dimension. However, before they could the man stands up holding both pistols and fires a round from one of them right in front of the Cenobites who in turn stop and turn to face the human.

"OK…now that the ugly fucking mutt is dead, we can get back to the business of me killing the rest of you brain dead Cenobite fucks."

With a sadistic smiles

"So who's first."

The princess speaks up half way stepping forward.

"What…what plane of hell did you spawn from."

The human bursts out laughing and when he stops he looks at them again.

"I didn't come from hell I was created on earth."

Kale raises the other pistol at the Cenobites and without warning, he start to pull the trigger on both of the Springfield X-D Tactical's, empting both clips at them. High velocity rounds slam into three of the four remaining Cenobites, killing two while only wounding another. The two now very dead Cenobites slam against the wall from the impact of the high velocity rounds slamming into them. They slide down the wall as kale re-aims at the other two Cenobites who are trying to get away and pulls the trigger again. In reply, all kale hears is dual click sound from his guns as the chambers slide back letting him know that he had spent both of the clips. He lets out a chuckle. The two Cenobites look like they would have wet there pants if they could have.

"Damn the both of you are lucky I spent my clips."

The remaining two Cenobites scramble back through the portal to hell. Kale calmly watches as the princess and the Chatterer scramble back to hell, as He drops to two spent clips and pulls out two fresh clips slamming them into the pistols. Kale slides back both chambers cocking them then he re-holsters them. Kale walks over to the other end of the room to retrieve the jackhammer cocking it. Kale walks through the portal after the two Cenobites.

"Hmm…hide and seek…I love this game."

The two demons run for there life even faster as they hear the human cock the jackhammer. They pass a bunch of lesser demons.

"There is a human coming behind us he killed pinhead and the others stop him NOW!"

The lesser demon's obey her commands and rush off down the tunnel. As the chatterer grabs the princess while holding his wound which is gushing out black blood.

"We must make our leave princess before he reaches us."

"They will stop him."

"No… they won't all they will do is slow him down."

With that, they hear lots of gunfire not to far off. The two Cenobites run off trying to put as much distance as they could from the human. Mean while kale rushes down the tunnel and as he rounds the bend, about two dozen lesser demons rush him. Kale opens fire with the jackhammer finishing off the rest the clip of the jackhammer. He quickly drops the shotgun then whips out both of the Springfield X-D Tactical's and opens up and the remaining demons. After all the lesser demons lay dead on the ground kale drops the two spent clips and reloads two more fresh ones. He holsters them and picks up his jackhammer, he removes the barrel clip and puts it in a holder on his back and then pulls out a fresh barrel clip and slams it on the jackhammer.

"God killing these retarded bastards is getting way to easy…man I thought this was going to be a harder job then this…at this rate I'll be home before dinner."

Mean while the two Cenobites continue to run for there lives they hear more gunfire not to far off behind them. The Chatterer stops and winces some from the pain in his arm.

"Princess you must go on and leave me behind…you must save yourself…all I am doing is slowing you down."

"No I will not leave you behind Chatterer."

The demon fells a swale of pride when he hears her say his name. But then he push's himself away from her and starts to run down the hall. He stops and turns around there eyes meet.

"My princess you must go and find the other's they will be able to protect you…I will slow him down so you can get away and get help."

With that, the Chatterer runs off down the hall to try and stall the human for as long as he can so his princess could make her escape. As she starts to run off, she hears three quick blasts from the human's shotgun, not to far off down the hall and then another quick blast from the shotgun. If she had, had the ability to cry she would have but instead she just kept on running.

"Your death won't go un-avenged Chatterer."

Kale rushes down the hall after the two remaining demons, as he comes around the bend one the most ugly fucked creatures he has ever seen in his life also comes around the charging him. He quickly raises the jackhammer and lets off a three round burst. The bullets slam into the demon's side causing it twist but it kept on coming. Kale cocks the gun again and at almost point blank range, he lets out another volley of rounds. time slowed down for the demon for a second as he saw the rounds leave the humans weapon and slam into him, then when he hits the ground he feel oddly numb. The Chatterer looks to his right and sees the lower half of his body about three or so feet from him. Then he sees the human walk up to him and raises his foot up and then he brings his foot down of chatterer's face. Kale removes his foot from the now crushed head of the demon.

"Hmm…god you guys are pathetic."

Rips off one of the demons are and begins to write a message on the wall. After he was done, kale throws the arm off a nearby landing into the abyss below. Turns and walks back to the portal to earth. Looks at his watch.

"Hmm…I think ill order some pizza tonight."

The princess rushes into a room full of other's of her kind torturing the souls of humans.

"A human killed our master pinhead and the other's that where with him, he's in the tunnels killing all who cross his path he must be stop before he gets any further."

All the other Cenobites drop what they were doing and rush out the door the kill this human that has invaded there home. However, all they find and mutilated bodies of about four of five dozen demons, at least they think that there where that many. The princess was the one who found what was left of chatterer's body. Its was another demon that saw the message written on the wall in the dead Cenobites black blood.

-If I see or hear about any of you degenerate fuck ups anywhere on earth I'll come back here and I will finish what I started here with all of you ugly bastards-

When they reach the gateway that leads to the human world, they found it closed. some of the demons growl in frustration not realizing that, that doorway being closed was keeping them from dieing a very horrible death at the hands of the human that killed so many of there kind. The princess turns to the others.

"I want this doorway sealed and for it to never be opened again…this human is a force to be reckoned with he is too much for any of us to destroy."

Kale walks around the room with the five very dead Cenobites. He walk over to what was left of pinhead's body and takes a about a dozen nails that had been in his head along with some of the black leather that he wear. The he walk over to butterball and grabs what was left of his glasses. Then he goes over to the hellhound and rips off a paw and two claws from another foot. Then he takes misc. stuff the other two dead Cenobites. After that was done he picks up there bodies one by one and walk over to the huge garbage shoot and dumps there bodies down it.

Bone'apatete you spiny little mother fuckers."

Kale walks to the elevator, goes back up, and calls for three pizza's to be ordered and then takes a shower. When he gets out the pizza's come about fives minutes later. Kale grabs a slice and calls his employer. After that, he goes to the list and runs his finger down it while taking a bite of the pizza.

"Ok…no…no…not yet…maybe…no…yes."

Taps his finger on the piece of paper and takes another bite. Runs his finger over to the destination of the target.

"Texas…I guess I'll have to pack for this."

Author's notes: I plan on kill all or most of the horror movie monsters, demon, and psycho's. So if any of you out there want kale to hunt down any movie bad guys let me know and ill consider it along with all the others I've pick to hunt down.


	2. leather face

Kale Mills Vs horror movie monsters

by

kurt baros aka the falcon

-leather face-

notes: please people i need to know what ya'll think of my work please leave a review for this story also if any of you think of any monster or psycho that you want to see killed please let me know. i own nothing in this nor do i own any songs in this story

A grey Toyota Hilux SSR 4WD with black trim roars down an empty Texas two lane highway. inside the truck kale watches the empty road ahead of him. as he pass a road sign the says -QUICK HILL 3 MILES- he smiles.

"man im almost there...-frowns-...now i just got to find the damn house."

glances to the right seeing another sign that reads -Frans Diner 1 mile- he faces forward again and turns the volume nob up as -crawlin in the dark by Hoobastank- plays over the C.D. player. As kale pulls into the diner he sees about 20 or so Harley's sitting outside the diner. He pulls to a stop and flicks the safety off on his Jericho 941's in his side holsters. he gets out and walks inside and up to the counter. he looks up as the waitress as she walks over to him.

She wispers "you shouldn't have come in here!"

As she looks past him to all the rough looking bikers in the restaurant. when she looks back at the man she sees him grining.

in a hushed tone "when i tell you to get done you do it and i hope that you have insurance on this place...then in a louder voice-...i would like a double with fries and a beer."

she gets a beer and sets it down in-front of him. several heavy foot steps approach from behind kale as about 4 bikers walk up to him.

one the biker specks up "hey man thanks for the beer."

As the biker goes to grab to the beer kale flicks out a 6 inch knife and slams the blade down onto the bikers Palm pinning it down to the bar. the biker screams in pain as kale yanks out the blade and looks to the waitress.

"i would get down if i were you."

just about then three sets of pistol's are heard cocking and aimed in his general direction. meanwhile kale calmly sips on his beer ignoring them when a new voice speaks up.

"man you have some serious balls to fuck with the Bandidos... (if your apart of this gang please don't get mad at me for whats going to happen next, this is just a story)...and think that your goi..."

time seems to slow down as a load bang is heard and a red hole forms in the leaders head as a .40 cal HP round blows out the back of his head. as time restarts they turn from the leader who is falling to the floor dead, towards the man with a smoking Jericho 941 in his right hand and a beer in his left.

"god i hate it when dumbass's go on there rants two in a week is enough...-drinks down the rest of the beer then flips the neck into his hand and throws in at a random biker-...now bring it on."

the bikers open fire and kale does a combat roll to the side and draws his gun and returns in kind, killing several bikers in the process. as there guns start to go dry kale runs to a group of the bikers and does a round house to one biker breaking the man neck on impact and while still in the air he blasts two more in the face. then drops down and grabs the body of the man that had his neck snapped and raises it before him and the dead man comrades fill the corpse full of holes. kale backs up to a door way and drops the body as he slips out of view. he drops the spent mags and loads fresh ones in.

"HEY...IF THE REST OF YOU JUST LEAVE AND DONT LOOK BACK...-cocks both guns-...ILL LET THE REST OF YOU LIVE...COME ON WHAT DO YOU SAY...I DONT WANT TO WASTE MORE AMMO ON YOU GUYS?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"WERE GOING TO FUCKIN KILL YOU!"

"GO TO HELL!

kale smile "you first"

spins from his hiding place and opens up on them as they do the same. bullets slam into the bikers and they fall dead from kales guns. while there bullets just whiz around him missing by centimeters. As the gun fire stops and kale stand in the middle of over a dozen bodies as he drops the spent mags and reloads he sees several bikers raise there hands and back out the door. as the sound of the hogs engines firing up and fade into the distance the waitress and the cook stand up from behind the counter kale cocks the guns and walks over to them as he holsters the guns.

the cook looks at all the bodies "what are you the fuckin terminator."

kale smiles and wipes some blood from his cheek as a small line of his blood slides down his face.

shakes head "no...just someone that takes the garbage of the world out to the road...-looks around at all the damage-...sorry for wreaking your place...-pulls out a wad of bill and sets them on the table-...that should cover most of the damage and what they have on them should cover the rest."

turns and walks away from the two stunned people and get back into his truck and drives off. about a half hour later the sheriff pulls up and walks in.

"holy shit...-looks around at all the dead bodies in the diner-...what fuck army walked through here...-looks at the only two people in the diner-...well?"

the cook chuckles some "would you believe me if i said one guy did this in less then 8 mins?"

as Fran and her husband tell the sheriff what happened a large man with stretched leather wrapped around his face drags a young girl into a large white house by a meat hook that was driven into her head. her body twitches some and as he drags her into the meat room she wakes up and starts to scream as he reaves up his chainsaw. the scream dies out and the saw continues it gruesome work. in a cage a young girl cries as the man with a mask made of human skin drops several bloody chunks into a bowl. the man gibbers something and walks out of the room. the girl in the cage cries harder as she see her sisters head fall off the table and roll in-front of her.

XxXxXxXx

Kale pulls off on a dirt road and pulls off to the side. he gets out and lays a map on the hood, then runs his finger over the map.

mumbles "i came down this road...and there the diner then i must be about here...then that means the house must be somewhere out here somewhere...-looks around the surrounding country side then back to the map-...ok...here first then here."

rolls up the map and gets back in the truck and drives off.

XxXxXxXx

meanwhile a really old police car with one red light on the top of it pulls over a bronco with back half of the roof removed. the man walks up to the window of the truck. the man behind the wheel looks up and the sheriff.

"may i ask what i did officer?"

the sheriff growls "that's sheriff pencil dick...and where were you about 2:00 pm."

the young man blinks and looks at his two friends that were also in the car, then back at the sheriff.

"umm...we were leaving huston then sir..."

the young man never got to finish what he was going to say as the sheriff yanked open the door and got thrown to the ground and kicked."

"I said i was a sheriff you little piss ant...-hits the young man with his club-...now I'm bringing you in for disrespecting a sheriff."

the young mans girlfriend and his brother jump out of the truck try to help him. the brother grabs cop while the girlfriend tries to help up her boyfriend.

the brother says "what the hell is yo..."

just then the old sheriff throws him over his shoulder to the road in-front of him and he draws his Colt Lawman mk. III and points it at the head of the young man.

"I'm bringing you in for attacking a sheriff and...-looks at the girl-...you im bringing for helping a felon to escape custody."

after cuffing all three and shoving them into the back of his police car he gets on his C.B. .

"Jacob...this is Deek...I need you to tow a truck for me its at mile marker 278...do you copy over?"

"hey Sheriff i copy ill be over there in about 40 mins over."

with that the Sheriff hangs up the mic and turns over the engine.

the girl leans forward "sheriff what did we d..."

the old man slams his club against the mess screen.

"shut the fuck up...or ill shove this down your throat you fucking slut."

nobody says anything else as they drive off.

XxXxXxXx

Around night fall kale sees the lights of a house in the distance he parks his truck and covers it with some brush and drops the truck bed and raise the cover revealing about a dozen different guns. kale grabs 4 more mags for his pistols then grabs a MAG-7 shotgun along with six more mags for it. As kale reaches the house he sees an old police car pull in followed right after that by a tow truck with a bronco. As the police car and the truck come to a stop an old man gets out of the car and a balding fat man gets out of the tow truck.

kale hears the cop yell "MA...WE HAVE GUESTS FOR DINNER...MAKE SURE PA IS UP...I THINK HE WOULD WANT TO DO THE HONERS...BOYS GET OUT HERE AND HELP ME BRING THEM IN!"

Kale watches as a very thin pale man walks out the screened door followed right after that by a huge thing wearing a fucked up looking mask on his face and a dress. kale draws one of his guns and aims out over the Field towards the group as they pull out the people. one of the prisoners tries to run and the old man shots him in the leg. the young man falls to the group in pain. kale watches as the huge thing lumbers over to the fallen man and picks him up. it turns and runs to the house. kale lowers his pistol and watches them go into the house.

"damn it...the old man and the huge fucker might me harder to bring down."

gets up and dashes between cover to get to the house. he goes over to the police car and wrecker. kale slips under them and place a half pound of Semtex under each one and make his towards rear of the house. when he rounds the corner he hears a generator going and in the dim light he sees over a two dozen vehicles parked under a huge mesh tarp. kale goes over to the generator and turns it off. he lowers his night vision goggles and draws his MAG-7 and slips into the house. where he sees two women near the counter looking around the dark house. and kale holsters the MAG-7 and draws his combat knife. he slowly creeps up behind the heavier set women and quickly slits her throat. he holds her for till she stop thrashing and gently sets her down on the kitchen floor.

"Lucy...were did you go...were are you."

Kale watches her and the younger and thinner girl tries to feel around for the one he had just killed.

her voice filled with some fear "Lucy please stop playing games...pl...please tell me were yo..."

he lunges in from behind and wraps his hand around her mouth and puts the knife right into her kidney. she makes a muffed scream and trashes some before dieing. kale sets her down on the floor and makes his way to the stairs. just as he starts to go up stairs the lights come back on and the night vision blinds him.

rips off goggles "god damn it...-blinks and gains back some of his vision-...i should have did something more permanent to it...damn it."

hearing foot steps kale quickly goes into the living room hugs the wall as the pale skinny guy walks into the house. kale glaces around the corner as the man walk to the kitchen.

"damn it!"

he pushes away from the wall and silently follows the man. the pale man walks into the kitchen and stops at see his mom and cousin dead on the ground with pools of blood forming around them.

"PA...MA AND SUE ANN AR..."

Kale tries to slips his combat knife into the man but at the last second the man turns and and grabs kales wrist and with more strength then his opponent should have had the man stopped kales attack. then the man yanks the combat knife out of kale hand and rams it into his legs. kale falls to the floor and while the pale man runs up the stairs yelling.

"PA...MA AND SUE ARE DEAD AND SOMEONES DOWNSTAIRS."

Kale groans as he pulls out his knife from his leg and puts his hand over the wound he grabs a rag off the table and ties it around the wounded leg. right as he tightens it kale hears a chainsaw engine turn over.

"oh shit"

he quickly gets up and draws his Mag-7 and limps towards the stairs. as just set one foot on the first step and places his hand on the railing and chainsaw reaves and kale quick falls backward as the blade slices into the railing were his hand had just been. kale aim the shotgun as he falls backwards and pulls the trigger. the pellets slam into leather face and he screams in a high pitched girlie voice. kale struggles to get back up onto his feet as leather face stands making gibberish sounds from his mouth. kale aims again as leather face raises his chainsaw again. but as he was about to shot and loud bang is heard and kale arm is knocked to the side from the impact. but kale got off his shot and nailed the blade breaking the saw chain. leather face slammed the now useless saw into kale which only bruised his from the impact. kale flew backwards crashing through the front door. he quickly got back up and ran.

"fuck...fuck."

another bullet slams into kale's back and knocks him off his feet.

XxXxXxXx

the old man smiles as he watches the unmoving form over there would be killer.

"chop-top go get him i think were goin to have more then enough form the entire month...-looks over at leather face-...are you ok son?"

leather face nods and holds up his chainsaw showing the damage to it.

"ill get you another son...you needed a new one any w..."

just then they hear a gun shot and Pa watches as his other son lands on the ground with his head missing and the man getting up.

shocked "how the fuck is he getting up i hit his heart he should be dead."

Pa quick fires off the four remaining rounds as watches as none of them hit.

"that's fuckin impossible!"

he opens the cylinder and drops the spent round loads a quick loader as he snaps it closed a bullet slams into him knocking him off his feet. leather face grabs him and drags him into the house."

XxXxXxXx

kale groans as he lays on ground after that old mother fucker shot him in the back. kale listens as he hears footsteps coming near him and readies himself as the stupid inbred bastard turns him over. A bell tolls several times as Kale blasts the pale albino son of a bitch in the face lifting him several feet into the air and landing a good 3 feet away. As Kale stands up a solo guitar start as he walks toward the old man without a limp.

'They form a line,...One at a time,...Ready to play,'

he hears the gun shots and fells the wind from them passing with in centimeters of him.

'(I can't see them anyway)'

a sadistic smile form on his face as he sees the old man frantically tring to reload his pistol. just as the old man snaps it closed kale open up on him with Jericho 941's.

'No time to lose,...We've got to move,...Steady the helm.

several bullets slam into the old man knocking him down. leather face grabs the man as he falls and drags him inside.

(I am losing sight again)

kale continues to fire and leather face drags his father into the till his guns make a dry clip and the barrel slides back. he ejects the mags and loads new ones as he walks towards the house

[Bridge]  
Fire your guns,...it's time to roll,...Blow me away,

he cocks both guns and ready's them as he goes in.

(I will stay in the mess I made)

As he opens the door, buckshot slams into the door frame to his right. he raises his guns up the stairs blasting the fat balding man with a double barreled shotgun. he screams and tumbles down the stairs to the ground floor.

After the fall...We'll shake it off,...Show me the way.

kale lowers his pistol in his right hand and puts a bullet his the mans head as he walk by without looking.

[Chorus]  
Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

As he walks up the stair he hears glass breaking and several screams. kale runs to the room and kicks the door open. immediately machine gun fire peppers the door frame and the wall in the hall as kale spins off to the side.

"throw your guns into the room ya sonofvabitcth...or ill kill them rig..."

There's nothing left,...So save your breath,...Lying in wait.

Kale spins into the room and fires a single bullet into the man head. he hears the women that the skinny man with dark hair had in his grasp scream as the man falls to the floor dead. kale walks passed the women over to the window seeing the old cop car speeding off down the road.

(Caught inside this tidal wave)

Your covers blown,...Nowhere to go,...Holding your fate.

(Loaded I will walk alone)

he pulls out a detonator and flicks the switch at the top, pressing the button. a load explosion is heard then a huge fireball is seen off in the distance. kale looks down at the girls trembling on the one has blood drizzling down here forehead.

he looks at them "stay here!"

as he walks down stairs into the hall kale hears a chainsaw reaveing. kale turns while raising his guns as leather face raises his chainsaw ready to bring it down on him. kale crosses his guns to block the chain blade. As sparks fly and the guns disintegrate kale kick leather face in the nuts.

[Bridge]  
Fire your guns,...It's time to roll,...Blow me away,

he drops the useless weapons and draws the MAG-7 blasting the sick fuck in the chest.

(I will stay in the mess i made)

cocks the mag-7.

After the fall,...We'll shake it off,...Show me the way.

leather face stands back, yells gibberish and tries to slash with his chainsaw again.

[Chorus]  
Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

kale spins out of the way of the swig, then as leather face passes him kale lowers his aim and blows out the cannibals right knee cap.

Wanted it back  
(Don't fight back God)

(Back off)

(Die)

as leather face screams on the floor kale walks over and kicks the chainsaw away. leather face lungs at him as he does and kale blows his face clean off with one blast.

[Chorus]  
Only the strongest will survive,  
Lead me to heaven when we die,  
I am a shadow on the wall,  
I'll be the one to save us all.

Save us all!

leather face falls over dead and kale walks down the hall to the room that the maniac had come from. when he opens the door he sees piecesof what used to be a women laying on the table and two people bound and gaged hagging from meat hooks by there shoulders. he walks over to them and checks there pulses finding only two of the four there still alive. he pulls there weakened bodies off the hooks and sets them on the floor. he pulls out a cell phone and dial the police.

"hello what is your emergency?"

tells the operator the address.

"send and ambulance out here i just killed the monsters that lived here...they were killed and eating people and the survivorsneed medical attention now...two were hung from hooks and two others were attacked and are bleeding badly."

kale hangs up the phone and leans down to the two men.

"help is coming...the both of you should be ok...im only sorry i didn't get here sooner."

with that he gets up and walks out. As he passes leather faces cooling body he reaches down and grabs the chainsaw shutting it off and walking out the door with it. he walks down the road towards his hidden truck. he walks up the smoldering wreckage of the police car and he looks in. he sees the charred bodies of two people in the back seat and the driver door open. a bullets slams into his armor, knocking him to the ground. he slips the combat knife out of his boot as he stands up. he sees the badly burned sheriff shakily holding one 6-shooter in his hand.

"you ruined everything...you killed everyone i loved...so im going t..."

kale flips the knife to the blade and hurls it at the old man. the blade sinks deep into the man shoulder causing him to drop the gun in his hand. As the man tries to drag himself over to it kale walks over and picks it up. he kicks the old man over and aims it downward.

the old man rasps "who are you?"

"I'm am the avenger...i am your death."

squeezes the trigger and fires a bullet into the old mans forehead killing him instantly.

kale tucks the gun into his belt and walks away leaving the knife into man. he walks to his truck and gets in. he roars down the dirt road onto the main highway. he flips open the phone and speed dials a number."

ring...ring. "is it finished?"

kale nods "yes...nine contracted, four victims, unknown dead."

"good...good...you have done your country a great service...who the next target?"

"a demon in the mid west...it feed on humans for 23 days every 20 years...it should be waking up in about a week...so i have until then to find it."

"humm...yes I've heard of it...it goes by the name jeepers creepers...good hunting."

the phone click's and kale closes his and halls ass north.

OK people please leave a review for this. its really depressing when now one leaves any reviews.

the hit list so fare

hellraiser -dead-

leatherface -dead-

jeepers creepers -active-

candyman -active-

chucky -active-

Jason vouches -active-

Micheal Myers -active-

Freddy Kroger -active-

wishmaster -active-

the lepurcan -active-

this is all that i have so far please leave suggestions into reveiws


End file.
